Child of the Evangelion
by Kinake Hitashi
Summary: Rei, Shinji, and Asuka are grown up with children. The Angels have resurfaced, and new pilots come forth.
1. Introductions are in Order

**Child of the Evangelion**

Terren Hunt (f.k.a. Lord Kinake Hitashi)

Characters:

Suzahara Ikari 

Son of Shinji Ikari

Pilot of Eva Unit 1

Age: 14

Fifth Child

Named so after his father's childhood friend.

Cleopatra Whely-Ayanami 

Adopted daughter of Rei Ayanami

Pilot of Eva Unit 0

Age: 15

Sixth Child

Cleo for short.

**Rose "Princess" McNash**

Daughter of Asuka Langley Shoryu

Pilot of Eva Unit 2

Age: 14

Seventh Child

Named for her being "Daddy's little Princess."

**Misato Neko Katsuragi**

Daughter of Capt. Misato Katsuragi

Pilot of Eva Unit 10

Age: 16

Eighth Child

Who doesn't like cats?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters. I simply do this for fun, not for profit or anything financial. Just bored.**

  


**Chapter One**

Introductions Are in Order 

          Twenty-four years after the last Angel was destroyed, Shinji Ikari had all but forgotten what happened all those years ago. The fact that his wife died shortly after childbirth did not help that fact.

          He looked at his son, sitting there playing video games, thinking how he resembled himself but had the attitude of his mother. He would have never thought of video games as a pastime.

          _Suzahara is so much like his mother, it's almost like she's here,_ he thought, even though he knew his son would hate being compared to a woman. The phone rang. He picked it up and almost dropped it when he heard the voice say:

          "Shinji? We need your help again."

          "Oh my God! Misato? Is that you? How long has it been?"

          "Never mind that, Ikari. There are other matters at hand. Can you be in Tokyo-3 in seventy-two hours? And bring that boy of yours."

          "Uh… sure. But what for?" He was still in shock from hearing from his former guardian.

          "You'll see when you get here." _Yep, she's Misato all right._

          The click was heard when she hung up. He turned to the front room. "Suzahara? How'd you like to go to Dad's hometown?" The boy's head shot up from the screen. "Good. We're leaving in two hours. Go pack."

          "Ok, Dad. I'll be down soon." He ran upstairs to his small room. Two hours later, he came down with a suitcase and duffel bag full of, what his father was sure, video games and manga.

          They walked out into the driveway with a blue Ford sitting in it. The bumper still had to be duct taped on from time to time. Climbing in, they silently started off.

          Suzahara pulled a small hand-held video game system out of his duffel bag and started pounding on the keys. Having left it open, Shinji glanced at it from the corner of his eye. Video games and manga…

*  *  *

          Taking the carport he had to use so often before, he finally had time to ask his son some questions.

          "So, Suzahara… what game are you playing?"

          "Oh, just something about a maniac who's trying to take over the world; you have to stop him… y'know, stuff like that," came the boy's reply. "Dad, where are we _really_ going? I know we're just not having father/son bonding time."

          _His mother's son,_ "Fine. You've seen through me again. We're going to NERV headquarters. It was your grandfather's organization. The call from Misato (right before we left, remember?) set off the forgotten memories.

          "Over twenty years ago, your old man took this same road for the first time. Except then it was Captain Misato Katsuragi who was driving me. It was right after the third Angel attack. I had all but given up hope of ever getting a ride anywhere.

          "I was brought before my father with a decision: accept his proposal or be cast aside again. I was scared, both of my father and of the mission put ahead of me. I refused. They brought out Rei Ayanami. She was torn up and battered, covered in bandages. I looked at her and felt sympathy, wondering what my father had subjected her to to make her look as she did.

          "That's when the ceiling fell. Rei was right underneath. I dove, hoping against hope that my small body could hold back all that rubble. In the span of three seconds, I realized that my life would end there. But something amazing happened. The arm of the Evangelion unit one snapped out of its restraints, as if it were protecting me.

          "After a few months I found out what had really happened to Rei Ayamani. She had been in an accident while piloting her Eva. It had gone berserk, acting wildly. She was trapped inside, with little to nothing she could do. That's when my father… the man I thought couldn't feel… that's when he saved her from the heated entry plug."

          His son stared at him, a grown man reminiscing like he was mad. "Uh… Dad? I think they have medication for that."

          Shinji Ikari looked back at his son. "Oh… never mind the ramblings of an old man. Just good memories, like the ones I hope you can build one day."

          The carport stopped. The door slid open and the Ikari patriarch pulled into the geofront. Suzahara stared in wonder at the upside-down city hanging there. "What's that for, Dad? I didn't know they built cities upside-down."

          "That, my son," he answered slowly, "is for when the Angles were attacking with regularity. Now it's just used against terrorist attacks."

          "Right, Dad. Remind me never to ask you anything again. You scare me."

          "Uh huh. Just listen to your old dad. He just might be able to teach you a few things."

          Out of the horizon (or so it seemed), there suddenly loomed a great series of buildings. "The one we're going to is in the middle."

          _My God,_ came the thoughts of Suzahara. He had never seen such a thing in his entire life. The large, grey mass seemed to hover high above him, as if by some magical force. It seemed to take an hour (or more) to reach their destination. As they approached, he could see a medium-sized woman standing before it. His father stopped the car and got out. He took that as his cue to do the same.

          "Shinji Ikari. You've grown into quite the handsome man. I didn't expect you to be so… masculine when you grew up."

          "Misato Katsuragi. You haven't changed a bit. Your hair is a shade or two lighter, though."

          "It's from all that time working with you." They laughed and then ran at each other, flinging into each other's arms.

          "I understand you wanted to see my boy. Suzahara!" The boy ran from his place beside the car. "This is Captain Misato Katsuragi…"

          "Actually, it's 'commander' now," she corrected him.

          "… she was my guardian and friend when I worked here. She took me in when I had no one else. She's a very kind woman if you get to know her." *And, * he added to his son, *a very slobbish one. * Suzahara stifled a laugh.

          "Thank you, Shinji. I'll take the boy from here. You only need follow.

          "Suzahara Ikari, welcome to NERV HQ. This is the center of all militant operations in Tokyo-3 and the surrounding areas. We are also the equivalent to America's 'Area 51.' We cover up anything we don't want the public to see. That's why you never heard of your father's exploits, or those of his companions.

          "And here we come to the cafeteria. If you notice, we have a guest sitting in the corner of the room."

          Misato was right. There was a purple-blue head sitting seemingly alone in the corner of the vast room. Suzahara noticed his father's eyes light up like he had just seen a treasure of millions.

          "Rei! It's been too long." He ran over to embrace the ghostly figure. She turned around, revealing a set of red eyes that seemed to burn the heart.

          After the hugging, she spoke, "Shinji Ikari. You look taller." Suzahara thought he would melt listening to her monotone voice. He had never known his real mother, but he hoped it had been someone like her.

          "And you… you've grown. You're fuller…" he pulled his gaze away, ashamed that he had been staring at her chest as he spoke. "I mean you look beautiful."

          "Thank you. Is that your boy? He looks like he's… uh… hypnotized." Suzahara came to very quickly at that. He looked around nervously, trying to avoid suspicion.

          "Um, yes. That's Suzahara. He's a little weird, but he's a good boy."

          "Hey…" the young man protested in his defense.

          "Would you like to see my daughter?"

          At that Shinji almost passed out. "D-daughter? You never even told me you were married!"

          "That's because I wasn't. I adopted her. She seemed so much like me; I just couldn't leave her there. I remember being four, not knowing why I am. But I do love her as if she had come from my flesh. Come here, Cleo."

          This time it was Suzahara's turn to pass out. If he thought the mother was beautiful, he had no idea that the _adopted_ daughter could be more so. Her blonde hair, her emerald eyes… he thought he was falling in love. He tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish.

          "I-I-I… uh… hi, my name's… um… hey Dad? What was my name again?"

          "Excuse me, miss, but my son seems to have forgotten basic protocol. Cleo, this is my son, Suzahara. He usually isn't this way around girls. Go on, son. Say hello."

          "H-h-h-h-h-h-h…" he couldn't form the words.

          She giggled, "Hello, Suzahara. I'm glad to meet you." She extended her hand in greeting. He took it. Then he ran to get some cold water to dump over his head. "Y'know what," she whispered to her mother, "he's kinda cute."

          "Yes. He is his father's son." _I just wish I'd taken the chance when I had it._

          "And _who_ started the party without me?" A German voice called through the cafeteria. "I don't suppose anyone remembers me?"

          Everyone flinched. How could they forget? "Asuka! How've you been? You look well."

          "Not as well as you did in my pilot suit," she retorted. The sudden and horrible flashback of himself in a red suit designed for a full figure made Shinji shudder. "Rei! Haven't seen you in years." She kissed the fellow female pilot on both cheeks. To everyone's surprise, Rei Ayanami gave one of her rare smiles.

          "Hello, Asuka Langely Shoryu. I see your flustering attitude hasn't changed a bit." The fiery redhead looked first at the drenched Suzahara, then at Cleo, watching him and giggling.

          She leaned over to Shinji, "I see your kid has some control problems. Not unlike his dad when he was young…"

          "Now, Asuka, most of that was your fault. You weren't modest in the least. Why do you keep trying to blame me for being a pervert?"

          "Because you are." Then to Rei, "Hmph. Your daughter isn't anywhere as nice as mine. Come here, Princess!" A younger version of Langely stepped into the room. "This is the daughter of my late husband. Her name is Princess, and she's taken her father's sir-name, McNash. Her real name is Rose, but she was always her Daddy's little princess. Right?"

          "Yep," replied the small girl. Well, small isn't the best way to put it. She was over five feet tall, and puberty favored her. "Daddy always called me "Princess," so I just kept answering to that." Indeed, she wore a tiara made of rhinestones on her crown.

          Cleo finally took her eyes off Suzahara long enough to look at Rose in wonder. _Could she really be_ that _full of herself?_ Then she noticed her mother looking at Suzahara's father with intense concentration. Rei caught her out of the corner of her eye and snapped her head around. 

"What is it, Cleo?"

"How come you keep staring at—" A hand was clamped over her mouth.

          "Now, sweetheart… we don't want to discuss that right now…"

          "That's enough for right now people. There are more important matters at hand. Follow me." Misato walked briskly towards a door at the back of the cafeteria with the six of them following. Cold, sterile hallways lined their path to wherever they were going. Looking down at her plain summer dress, Rose wished she had something warmer. She envied Suzahara; he was wearing shorts and seemed to have no ill effect upon him.

          She rubbed her arms. "How can you stand this cold, Suzah? I can barely stop myself from making my teeth chatter."

          "I just don't let it bother me. I never have. It's been a weird thing about me since I've been little," came the young man's reply. In truth, he _did_ feel the bite of the cold, but he also had the ability to shrug it off. Cleo sneezed.

          At last they reached the end of the line of corridors. What seemed like hours had been a mere five minutes or so. Stepping into a darkened room, a girl slightly older than the other three children stepped into view.

          "Hello! My name is Misato Neko Katsuragi. I am the technical worker for NERV, and I also do most of the cooking."

          "Missy…" Misato called nervously, "you shouldn't say embarrassing things like that. Just because your mother can only cook instant soup doesn't mean she's _that_ bad."

          "Sure it does, Mom. You know that I do all the cooking and housework because you're always busy with work." At the use of the term "Mom" towards Misato, Shinji wouldn't be surprised (or have doubted it). He had seen Rei love a child, and that was something he'd never thought to see.

          "Anyway, Missy, that's not why we came here. I need you to hit the lights." A bright flash came and there, seemingly encased in a purple jelly, were four tall, humanoid figures.

          "The Evas…" three voices gasped in unison. There was obviously shock in seeing them again, even after all these years. Asuka was the first one to step forward.

          "I can't believe it's been this long… I hardly remember what it feels like to sit in the entry plug. How about you guys?"

          "Nothing much," came the replies. The kids looked at each other, all thinking their parents were _really_ weird now, even by parental standards. But what Suzahara found even stranger was the fact that Cleo kept stealing glances towards him, as was her mother to his father.


	2. Reasons Why

Chapter 2 Reasons Why 

          "Enough idle chit-chat," Misato Neko (or Missy, as she liked to be called) demanded their attention towards the Evangelion units. "I take it only three of you know about these titans of machinery and electronics? All right, then I have my work cut out for me.

          "Over twenty years ago, my mother and a few other scientists were hired by Gendou Ikari to build a robot to battle creatures (if creatures they can be called) named Angels. The first of which was Adam. One more followed, and then a silence of fifteen years passed before the next one arrived.

          "That's when we hired Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari. They all had high sync. rates with the Evas, and we needed to get them up fast. It took six months for Miss Rei to make the synchronization with the Eva unit zero. Mr. Ikari took about fifteen minutes." Shinji blushed slightly. Rei stifled a girlish giggle. "That was when things went from good to worse. There really was no bad.

          "Mr. Ikari was then sent out to do battle with the third Angel. In the process, he suffered massive head trauma and had his left arm almost completely twisted off." At this, Suzahara examined his father's arm. It _looked_ normal enough, but with today's medical knowledge, who could tell?

          "We had no idea what would happen next. The Evangelion unit piloted by Shinji Ikari went mad, as if something else was controlling it. When we found him unconscious in the entry plug, his arm was totally undamaged," she let out an exasperated sigh. "That concludes this little introduction."

          "You speak of it as if you actually were there," came the awed voice of the eldest Ikari. He found himself subconsciously rubbing his arm.

          "Well, I _am_ the daughter of the captain in charge at the time, and I _am_ the top mechanic here at NERV," came the tart reply.

          "If you don't mind me asking," Rose was speaking for everybody, "how does this pertain to us at all?"

          "Because, I'm just telling you what to expect." She walked away and faded into the enclosing darkness…

* * *

          "NO… how many times must I tell you?" The whole building could feel the walls vibrate with rage. "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near those things! It's too dangerous. I won't allow it."

          "But Dad," Suzahara Ikari began to protest, "you piloted it when you were my age, and you came out fine. Just because Mom died doesn't mean you have to keep me from experiencing anything that even _seems_ dangerous. All I want is to—"

          "Son, if I had known that we were coming here for this, I would've never even brought you. Just because I came away unscathed doesn't necessarily mean that you will; and don't think it's all fun and games, because there _were_ times that I thought I might have died. I can't let you throw yourself away like that. Not like your moth—" he stopped dead. He knew the secret had been set free.

          "Mom? What does she have to do with this? Dad, I don't understand… I…" he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

          "Son, I think it's time we had a talk. You're old enough now."

* * *

          In the adjacent room, the girls were having as much trouble with their mothers. Rose was the first one to speak up:

          "What are you _saying_, Mother? Are you just going to let us sit around and do nothing while the rest of the world suffers? That isn't how I recall you raising a certain young girl."

          "Yeah, Mom," Cleo piped in, "you two were barely girls our age when you were pilots. And we can handle ourselves."

          "Are you sure of that, Cleopatra? Do you know what it's like on the battlefield? Have you ever had to kill?" The look in her mother's eyes told her that she would have to push a lot harder in order to get a "yes" out of her.

          "Besides," Asuka was now stepping into the argument, "you girls have never had to worry about anything but if you had clean underwear on or not. Killing isn't as easy as they make it to be on television." She shuddered. This was the first sign of real weakness either Rose or Rei had ever seen from the woman. "Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick now." She hurried off to the lavatory.

* * *

          In the building's old conference room, a very distressed Shinji Ikari looked, or rather glared, at the woman sitting across from him.

          "What the hell did you think you were doing, Misato? There is no way the children can fight those things! Just because the Angels have resurfaced doesn't give you the excuse of using _our_ children to fight them! If I had known—"

          "Shinji, listen," he saw the tears forming in her eyes, "Why do you think your wife died? Do you think that Elizabeth died simply for a half-hearted, cheap experiment? She died making sure no one would ever have to be afraid again: as did Asuka's husband. You might have guessed at it, because I know she was bad at keeping secrets, but not Terren. The last fight… he…" she couldn't hold it in anymore. Ashamed that a grown woman would cry, she covered her face with her hands. Equally embarrassed, Shinji went over to console her. He had been rash; hadn't thought about what he was saying. He put his arm around her, not as a ward, not as an employee, but as a friend.

          "Misato, I didn't know. I know you and Asuka and Eli were all good friends, and you didn't call for some time after her death. I understand now… I'll go tell the others."

          Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she spoke, interrupted now and again by stray sobs, "You hard-headed bastard. I knew I could count on you. Just don't tell Asuka or Rose about Terren… they're not ready to know yet. They still need some time." She smiled.


	3. Briefing

Chapter 3

Briefing 

          The three parents watched as their children emerged from the locker rooms dressed in outfits similar to the ones they themselves had worn many years ago. Rose was a little behind.

          "The only problem with these is that they have a tendency to ride up. Anyone else notice that?"

          "Rose," a very annoyed Cleo snapped, "Could you please stop complaining about the way your butt feels? I've heard about it since you put the thing on. Mine's not really that bad, actually," she turned her head to examine her hindquarters. "But they could have at least let us wear bras. These might be a little _too_ form-fitting."

          "Well, mine fits perfectly. I can't complain." Suzahara was admiring himself. "I'd have to say this is pretty snazzy," he gave them both a thumbs-up sign and winked. The grin left his face as soon as he saw the disapproval in the girls' eyes.

          Missy entered the room, clad in a similar-looking suit as the rest of them. "All right. This is where the real work begins. We begin training immediately." She clapped her hands together and motioned to a door on the other side of the room.

          They followed her inside, however reluctantly, a large room that looked and smelled as sterile as a hospital. The walls were lined with… well, lines; and the four Evangelions were poised into position.

          "But I thought there were only three. Where'd this other one come from?" Cleo started to scratch her head with the intense thinking going on in her head.

          "That? That one's mine. It was behind the others when you saw them," was the answer she received. "You, sweetheart, will pilot unit zero, the large yellow one on the left. Rose, you'll be in unit two. That'd be the red one." She looked around and noticed Suzahara was already standing next to the Evangelion he was to command.

          "I guess this is the one I'm going to ride, huh? It seems so familiar somehow." He was looking up at the monstrous face that gazed nowhere. "My father piloted this, didn't he?"

          "Yes, he did. At first he was reluctant and wanted to back out. He didn't know what to do—" she was cut off.

          "Dad told me. You don't have to explain," his snapping at her surprised even him. "Hey, Missy, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm just like my father in some ways."

          She looked at him, hurt, "It's ok. I've been snapped at enough around here. It doesn't really bother me too much… but—ah, it's nothing." Cleo was glaring daggers through Misato. _How dare she,_ she thought. _She's making moves at_ my _man._ _And worst of all, I think he's actually falling for it._ She had other things to worry about.

          As they climbed into their respective Evas, she didn't have time to think. The training program began almost immediately. It was the most intense thing she had ever encountered. Things came flying at her from every which-way, and, looking at either side of her, she saw that Rose and Suzahara were having the same problems. Well, maybe not Suzahara.

          That boy had a wonderful love of showing off. All three girls could tell that from what they were seeing. Numerous holograms were disappearing from his gun and blade alone. His movements, while somewhat mechanical, were as graceful as a figure skater. An hour later, he came out of the training program with little but the faintest hint of fatigue on his breath.

          "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it girls? I was hoping it would be a lot tougher. Guess this is what you get for playing video games all day long. But you know—" he backed off as soon as he could see the girls' faces.

          Rose picked herself up off her knees and spoke, "Would you mind not bragging now? It seems that some of us had a harder time working than you did. _I_ for one would like to be able to breathe before we go dine, thank you very much." The made a small "humph" sound and ran off to the lockers. Cleo and Missy followed, with Cleo frequently looking back at Suzahara.

* * *

          Back in the cafeteria, which was basically empty except for the few people that had met there this afternoon, Suzahara chewed silently at his meal while oblivious to the rest of t he world. Only when he started masticating upon something that shouldn't be in his food did he notice the little note that had been dropped onto his tray. In little pink letters it read, _Meet me at midnight on the balcony outside the living quarters_. Curious as to how this came on his plate, he finished his food rapidly and went to go prepare.

* * *

          After three hours of continuous showering, grumbling, and preparation, the Ikari boy finally gave himself approval. His clothing included a light grey shirt and black shorts. He wore a black over shirt displaying silver dragons and various Japanese symbols. His long, dark brown hair was tied high in the back of his head and two locks of it lay beside his face. He checked the clock: nine. Three more hours to go.

          Turning on the small television, he started to wonder who would address such a note to him. He didn't really get it—he was never popular with the girls at school. He knew it had to be one of the three companions he was working with—but who? Rose didn't seem like the type to use pink in _anything_, let alone a note. Missy was cute, to be sure, but she seemed to be the one to wear the pants in the family. And Cleo… If any of them had sent the note, he hoped it was she. He had conceived that there was something special about that girl from the moment he saw her. She had made his heart jump at the first sight of her beautiful… everything. He couldn't really place one certain thing that was just so about her.

          Before he realized it, midnight was upon him. He rushed out towards the balcony, running as fast as he could permit with everyone sleeping. Gasping for breath, he pushed open the sliding glass door and walked through.

Ooh! What's to become of our little Suzahara and friends? Find out in the next action-packed chapter of Child of the Evanglion!


	4. Late Night Rendez-vous

Chapter 4

Late Night Rendezvous 

          Suzahara Ikari waited on the balcony for any sign of life. It may have just been him, but he couldn't see anything. He was worried that he was late, and whoever had sent the note had already left. Then, from behind a potted tree, came a small cough.

          "Who's there?" He sounded more shocked than commanding.

          A monotone voice answered his call, "It's only me, young Ikari. Didn't you find my note?"

          _HER note?_ This didn't make any sense at all. "Why would _you_ want to see _me_? Why at midnight? Why—"

          "My daughter… I wanted to talk to you about my daughter, Cleopatra. She likes you, you know. It's no secret to me. I can tell by the way she acts towards you. The way she smiles, laughs, tries to stay near you as much as possible… I just never figured it out until today."

          "Yes, that's all good and well, but," he'd been pondering this for some time, "why'd you write the note in pink?"

          "Why else? To make you think you were meeting one of the girls. I'm sure you kept trying to figure out which one of them you'd have to feel funny around for the next couple of months… years… or however long you'll be here." She looked down, "Now, young Ikari, I know you have a right to your own decisions, but keep in mind that she's the only one sure of her feelings for you. And besides that..."

          "You like my father—don't you? Hm… I see I got you there." Rei started blushing at that point.

          "You'd better get to bed, Ikari. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow's training." She walked over to him, bent over, and gently kissed his lips. As she walked through the glass door, her silken nightgown swished around her feet.

          Suzahara Ikari didn't have a clue as to what to do next. He touched the tips of his fingers to his lips. That was something he never expected. He spun around when he heard the door sliding. The figure darted behind the tree where he was sitting.

          "Momma woke me up when she came back in from going to the bathroom. She said you'd be out here, and that we should have some time alone." She moved closer and gingerly sat down next to him on the bench. It didn't take him long to realize that he was still touching his lips where her mother had kissed him. He quickly fixed that problem and cleared his throat.

          "Did she really? Well, I guess I _could_ use a friend right about now. Just looking for someone to shoot the breeze with, really. So you're adopted, huh? Was your mom ever married, or would you rather not talk about it?"

          "No, it's alright. Momma wasn't ever married. If she had been, I would've known, because I checked all her legal files when she told me. No, she was never married. Never even dated as far as I can tell. She always seemed to be waiting for something—no, more like waiting for some_one._ I just can't seem to figure out who…"

          "I think it might be my father. I have no real idea why. Just call it a hunch, maybe. Whenever I hear her speak of him, I always sense a tone of emotion in her voice—" A flash of her blushing at his mention of her feelings for his father jumped into his head. Then of her kissing _him_. He started to shy away from his first real female friend.

          "Why do you keep backing up? You're usually so sure of yourself. I don't see what the problem is," she covered her mouth. "Does my breath smell? I could go brush my teeth and—"

          He looked up, smiling, "No, Cleo. Your breath is fine. Your mother didn't have to go to the bathroom. She was up talking to me. Just don't tell her I told you that," he winked at her. "No, I don't think your breath stinks, because, I think every part of you is more perfect than the last. And, if it's not too much trouble, I think I need a hug right now, because I may pass out and need someone close to catch me."

          She gave him a blank stare, kind of like a deer in the headlights. "Wh-what? What did you just say?" When she started to back away, Suzahara thought he had just lost her forever. It wasn't until she shot into his arms that he knew he was wrong. It would be a very long time before he lost her. A very long time…

          Before either of them could focus clearly, their lips met. It wasn't a puppy-love kiss, but a kiss of true emotions. Very few kisses have matched that of the one shared between these two souls, and fewer still will be able to.


	5. Emotions and Angels

Chapter 5

Emotions and Angels 

          The next morning, at breakfast, Suzahara sat at his usual place in seclusion from everyone else. After several minutes of poking his Salisbury steak with his fork, he looked up to see Cleo Whely-Ayanami sitting in front of him. She put a large bite of re-hydrated foodstuffs into her mouth and giggled. He smiled slightly.

          Meanwhile, in the background, Rose McNash and Missy Katsuragi were staring daggers into little miss Cleopatra. _She_ seemed to be having Ikari all to herself.

* * *

          The voice came over the loudspeaker, "Hydraulic locks numbers one through forty-five unlocked. Releasing primary restraints," a few seconds pause. "Releasing secondary restraints," another pause. "Engage training sequence… now!"

          Four Evangelion robots practically danced around the small room while dozens of holographs of different types of Angels appeared throughout the arena. This went on for about three and a half hours. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stepped into the room she had known so well.

          "Well, what do we have? Katsuragi, I should think your daughter would be too old to pilot."

          "AHHHHHH!" Misato screamed before she knew whom it was. "Oh, Ritsuko. When did you get here?"

          "About fifteen minutes ago. I didn't get word until three days ago. The excavation in Arizona is going particularly well. But that still doesn't answer my question. How can your girl pilot the Eva?"

          "I thought I sent you pictures."

          "You did, but that doesn't help any," the doctor put her hands on her hips.

          "Well… to put it bluntly, and don't tell her I said this, but she's extremely short for her age. Even Suzahara's taller than she is."

          "Suzahara… isn't that that kid who hung around with Shinji Ikari and that other boy… I think Tohji was his name?"

          "Well, yes. But _this_ Suzahara is the _son_ of Shinji Ikari. He's over there to your left." The once captain pointed to the door, forgetting that the name of the other boy was Kensuke Aida, and Tohji Suzahara was the one she had in mind.

          "Shinji! How're you doing, boy? I haven't seen you in ages." She offered her hand in greeting. He took it. "So, I think its… unit one your boy's in, right? He has the same fighting style as his father."

          "Yeah… well, he _is_ a chip off the old block, I guess." The proud father put his hand behind his head and smiled.

          The door to the training room swiffted open as the four pilots made their exeunt. They gave their fatigued greetings when introduced to Dr. Akagi, and then ran off to the locker room to soak in the hot baths.

          "I see," Ritsuko suppressed a laugh, "that they are. They even ran off the wrong way." Then to the children, "Suzahara! Girls! The locker room is over the other way!" They stopped, looked at each other, did an about-face, and ran off the other direction. "Asuka, Rei—how're you do—" the entire building started to shake.

          "We're under attack!" the intercom shouted. "Evaluating target… it's an Angel. All positions report. We need the Evas ready five minutes ago."

          "How can this be happening?!" Suzahara was shouting in the bath. He was pulling a towel around his mid-section when the girls ran out from the other side of the wall.

          "What's happening?" Rose was still fastening the towel around her. "What'd the intercom say? 'We need the Evas ready five minutes ago?' Is that even possible?"

          "I'm not sure," Cleo added, "But I think we're about to find out."

          "C'mon, let's get to the Eva launch pad!" Suzahara didn't know where this sudden burst of leadership came from, and he didn't think he _wanted_ to know. All he could think about now was getting to the Eva holding room.

          They raced into the small dressing room and quickly flew into the pilot suits. It didn't take them long to climb into the entry plugs, either. It wasn't until Shinji Ikari spoke to them through the microphone in the small control room.

          "Girls, Suzahara… don't do anything drastic. Always think before you go charging in. Right, Asuka?" He gave her a funny look, remembering her rookie battle.

          She stuck her tongue out at him, "Go to hell, Third Child."

          "I would," came his reply, "but they're afraid I'll take over." Asuka slapped his arm with the back of her hand. To the children, "You guys ready?"

          "Ready as I'll ever be, Dad," the lone male pilot responded.

          "Time to kick Angel butt!" It was off the speaker from unit two.

          "Like we really have a choice," sighed the adopted one. She seemed the least enthused about this battle. "We're doing this to save the world, right? We shouldn't have to think that we're ready. We need to know."

          "Cleo's got a good point," the eldest pilot shot in. "We're needed in this world! C'mon, guys! We've got an Angel to destroy!" With that, their first mission was off.

          "Primary and secondary hydraulic locks released. Primary and secondary restraints released. Launching Evas!" The large robots shot through the tubes leading to the Tokyo-3 surface. At the designated point, four mechanical figures stood in the sunlight. A small screen bounced onto unit one's monitor.

          "I don't see him anywhere, Suzahara. Where do you suppose he could be?" It was Cleo.

          "I have no idea, but we'd better be on our guard. We don't want to get hit before we know he's there." Then to the others, "Hold your backs together. We don't want an attack from behind."

          "Right," Rose and Missy answered. The Evangelions positioned themselves so.

          "Your boy shows quite exquisite leadership qualities," Ritsuko Akagi said back at the base. "It seems he's fought before."

          "Well," Shinji started, embarrassed, "He spends most of his time playing video games. I guess they turned out good for something after all."

          Back at the battle, the action was a bit more intense. The Angel, a large, Phoenix-type creature that shot flaming feathers from its body, had shown up. They hadn't faced anything like this in training. The screen popped up in unit one again, this time with Rose.

          "You have the gun, damn it! Use it!"

          "I'd like to, but it takes a few seconds to target. The stupid thing won't stay still long enough."

          "Then forget the auto-aim! Trust your instincts!" She ran forward, her spear poised. That's when the Angel, Alex, made his attack.

          It seemed to know exactly where to strike, because it flew straight towards unit zero's open back. The Evangelion unit zero flew backward into a building.

          "NOOOOOOOOO!!! CLEO!!!" Rei was yelling in the small aluminum room. It took Shinji, Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko to hold her back from attacking the main terminal. "Let me go, damn it! That's my DAUGHTER!!!"

          "Full-scale retreat!" Misato yelled at the pilots.

          "You heard Misato," Rose said. "We need to get out of here."

          "Yeah, we should," replied the young Ikari. "Missy, get Cleo! She needs a medic. Rose, get out of here fast. I'll stay behind and draw its fire."

          "But—" they started to protest.

          "Just GO!!!"

          "All right. Just don't get yourself killed," Rose warned as Suzahara turned to face the flying menace. He made it out alive.

* * *

          "Cleo!? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Rei was trying to talk to her unconscious daughter. They were starting to roll her away to the on-location emergency room. A doctor tried to stop her.

          "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't come past her—" he got slammed into the wall.

          Shinji Ikari ran hard after her. _God, this woman's hard to keep up with,_ he said to himself. _Though I don't blame her. Cleo's a good girl, this shouldn't have happened to her._ Unknown to either of them, Asuka and Misato followed not far behind. Rei, however, was the only one to make it into the ER before the door closed tight.

          Two hours went by: three and four. After the sixth hour, Rei Ayanami came into the doorway. She ran towards Shinji, clutching the brown business jacket he was wearing. All he could think to do was wrap his arms around her frail body. He went wide-eyed when he felt her shaking. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

          "She's gone," she sobbed. "My baby's gone. She was bleeding too much, both internally and externally. My baby—what am I going to do now? She was all that I had—all that I had…" she started pounding on her support's chest. "Why? Why did she have to leave me? My baby—" 

          Asuka and Misato took this as their cue to leave. Shinji motioned for the distressed woman to sit on the small sofa. He cradled her in his arms.

          "Shh… It's going to be all right. I know it hurts, Ayanami. I know it hurts. Just cry. Just sit here and cry. It'll do you good. That's a girl—let it all out."

          "Ikari," she managed in-between sobs, "she was my baby girl. What am I going to do now?"

          He smiled slightly, "You're going to go on living. Nothing will bring Cleo back, but you have to keep on keeping on. The children chose their own fates when they accepted the responsibility of piloting the Evas and knew the consequences. There were times when we thought we wouldn't make it out alive—though we all did. It wasn't her fau—"

          "Do you know what she said to me at the last moment? She said, 'Momma? Momma, I love you. Tell Suza-Suzahara that I—' Then she just gave up. Her vital signs all flat-lined at once and… and I…" she started crying again, even though her eyes produced no more tears.

* * *

          "Damn it! Why did you have to do something that stupid, Rose? Cleo got killed because of you!" He raised his hand as if to hit her, and let it drop. "No—no, its not your fault… All you did was what you thought was right. You can't be blamed for that. But it's just that…" he started to sob. A she took him into her arms, their plug suits squeaked together.

          "There, there, little Ikari. I know that I sound bad saying this, but just be glad no one else got hurt. I know how you feel… I felt the same thing when I lost Daddy. All you have to do is cry—cry and let it out. Let all the pain out." She felt him wrap his arms around her torso and pull her close.

          "Rose, I'm sorry—"

          "Shush, little Ikari. You don't have to apologize. Come on, let's go see how miss Ayanami is doing." She put her hand across his shoulders and helped him sulk towards the hospital waiting room. When the two entered, they found Shinji Ikari asleep with Rei Ayanami lying on his shoulder, same case, asleep. Suzahara crept close and tapped her shoulder.

          "Miss Ayanami? Miss Ayanami, can I talk to you for a second?" She moaned and stirred.

          "Yes, what is it, Suzahara Ikari?" Her voice had gone back to it's monotone state.

          "H-how are you feeling?"

          "Better, I think," she stretched. Then she noticed Rose McNash, "It's ok, Rose. I don't hold it against you. How could you have known that would have happened? It's all right." She stood up, "I think we should let him rest. He has had a tough time."

          "You didn't… did you?" Rose eyed the purple-haired woman.

          "No, no… That wasn't it at all. I was just depressed and sad about my little girl dying."


	6. Value of a Friend

Chapter Six

The Value of a Friend 

          Rei Ayanami walked slowly down the hallway towards the room of Shinji Ikari. She stopped at his door and raised her hand to knock, hesitating as she chewed her left thumbnail. The door opened in front of her, and Suzahara Ikari walked out of the room.

          "Oh, hi, Miss Ayanami. How are you doing today?" he bowed in traditional Japanese greeting.

          "I'm fine, Mr. Ikari. Is your father in? I need to speak with him."

          "Yeah, he's here," the boy answered. "He's in the bathtub, though—"

          "Oh, am I?" a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his father drying his hair with a towel. The elder of the two men looked up from his son to see a very red-faced Rei. He looked at her for a moment, then asked, "Yes, Ayanami?"

          "Yes, um… I want to… thank you for, uh… being there for me when Cleo…" She turned a deeper shade of red with each word.

          "Its no problem. I was being someone whose good friend had just lost a daughter. I can't even imagine what you were going through, seeing as I still have my own child, but I knew that was the best thing I could do for you."  Rei started to nibble on her thumbnail, a habit she had acquired as a child.

          "I know, Shinji. I'm glad for that. I'm not even sure that the full shock has hit me yet. My mind knows she's dead, but my heart won't accept it. I don't think it ever will, but I know it has to someday. I know that I don't make any sense other than what is called 'non-sense,' but it just—" It's incredibly hard to finish what you're saying when another's lips are on yours. She moaned slightly and pulled back, embarrassed.

          "Ayanami, is that what you've been trying to tell me? I understand perfectly. Do you remember the fifth child, Kaworu Nagisa?" She nodded in acknowledgment. "He told me a few things. I can hardly remember what they were anymore, but I do remember him being the only real friend I had at the time. He said that… well, he said that he loved me," Shinji gulped down the embarrassment and continued. "I didn't know what to think. I hardly thought at all. It just seemed… I don't know, natural for him to say that."

          "Shinji, I know that he meant a lot to you. I was there when you killed him." He opened his mouth. "Shush, Ikari. All will be explained in due time." They sat down and spoke for over two-and-a-half hours of troubles of the past.


	7. Reoccurances: The Next Child

Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I've been grounded and writing the story on paper. I've been typing like mad, though, and the next few chapters should be up soon.

 - Terren Hunt

Chapter Seven

Reoccurrences: The Next Child 

          Suzahara tossed about as the dreams harbored in his mind. Ever since he was little this dream had plagued his sleep. But it was different somehow. Not like the other times.

          He was a small child, walking alone and lost. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going. Finally weary, he sat on the grass and cried. A woman came, and she spoke thus:

          "What's wrong, Sweetie? It's ok. Momma's here to make it all better." _Momma,_ the boy in this dream-film laughed the laugh that small children often do and rubbed his arm across his eyes.

          The fair, brown-haired woman set down a picnic cloth and set the babe upon it. She smiled; the world seemed to light up.

          But, as dreams most often do, this one turned dark. The ground began to shake and the sky to blacken. The young woman stood up, shocked. The ground behind her fell.

          Out of the black-red sky came a great horned beast walking slowly towards the cliff. The Beast groped out towards the woman; grasping her It lifted her off the ground. Here is where things began to differ.

          As the Beast lifted the woman, her hair grew long and lightened in color. Her arm, which was reaching out for something to use to free herself, grew slightly shorter. The brown, sorrowful eyes became emerald and remorseful.

          The Beast's yellow-white eyes seemed to stare down at the boy, as if It's only reason for It's actions was to mock him. It opened It's mouth and there was no more…

* * *

          Suzahara woke covered in sweat. He looked at his pillow; covered in sweat. Fearing sleep, as the dream may come back, he grabbed his roller blades.

          Out beside the dormitory he'd had them construct a skater's half-pipe. Nothing fancy, just a small one.

          Misato Katsuragi, whose office was right above the pipe, was the only one roused by the tumbles and roars of wheels on metal. She had fallen asleep over bills for the damage to unit zero. _Six weeks and I'm_ still _paying to have it repaired._ She dropped her pen on the unfinished forms and guzzled the last half of a long-gone-flat beer. She grimaced at its stale flavor. Walking outside, the commander watched the insomniac pull off a method grab and stall out on the next go-around.

          "Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?" she scorned at the young man who was sitting on the pipe's lip.

          "Yeah, but I didn't really think about it," was his reply. He blinked when he saw her tying her purple hair into a bun.

          "Help me up," she held her hands out. "I'm old." He hauled her up and she sat beside him. "Can I see your skates?"

          "Uh… sure." He picked his feet up and unhooked the catches. Handing them over, he wondered if Miss Katsuragi had lost her mind.

          She strapped the skates on gingerly. She stood up, slightly off-balance, and centered herself on the lip. Dropping in, she reached the opposite side end and put her feet one behind the other facing each other in a stall. He stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the spectacle he had just witnessed. It had taken him seven months to invent and pull off that move, and she, this fifty-something-year-old woman had just pulled it off in five minutes. As she landed on Suzahara's side, she pushed his chin up.

          "I saw you doing that a few weeks ago. Believe it or not, I used to do this kind of stuff a long time ago." She started to rub a spot between her breasts.

          "E-e-excuse me, Miss Katsu—"

          "Misato is fine," she interrupted.

          "—ragi, but why are you, um…?" he pointed to his own chest.

          She looked down at the now-subconscious movement of her hand and blushed. "Oh, that," she shrank. "Its an old scar from the Second Impact. I could show you—" she started to lift her black leather shirt.

          "No, it's ok. I don't need to—" he smashed his fists between his knees. He looked over to see her in a beige bra. There was indeed a large, jagged scar running between her assets.

          "I was fourteen. It was the last time I ever got to see my father." She looked at him and saw that he wasn't in the mood to hear a long, dragging story. Instead she replaced her shirt. "Did you know that you're not the first Fifth Child? It was originally Kaworu Nagasi, a replacement for Asuka. He is… was the seventeenth Angel. He was also a good friend of your father's." At this she saw the first spark of interest in the boy.

          "I thought Dad's job was to destroy the Angels?" Finally, a weak point.

          "Did I ever say he didn't destroy him?" Katsuragi was having fun with this. Of course, she knew it was wrong not to let his father tell him, but if she waited for that the boy would never know. "And my boyfriend, Kaji, was killed somewhere around that same time. God, he was arrogant."

          Beside her, young Suzahara had fallen asleep and was laying his head in her lap. She sighed. "C'mon, boyo. It's too early to be up. Even the crickets have stopped chirping."

* * *

          "Hey, dumkompf! Are you just going to sleep all day?" A hard German voice rang Suzahara Ikari's ears. "We finally have a day off and Ritsuko said she'd take us out for ice cream!" He felt Rose's arm pulling him off his pad from the floor.

          "Huh? Ritsuko? Ice cream?" he groaned sleepily.

          "Yes! Hurry!" She pulled his shirt over his head (the one he had worn the previous day). She took some decency in finding him a clean pair of shorts. Pulling him to his feet, she hitched them onto his waist.

          "Button up, Suzah, 'cause I'm going _nowhere_ near there." The young boy fastened his zipper and grimaced. _Skating at three a.m.'ll do that to you,_ he thought to himself.

          Not three seconds after he had finished clasping the button Rose McNash grabbed his hand and raced him out the door.

          Indeed, Ritsuko Akagi was waiting by her small, modest car. She waved as she saw the two children heading towards her.

          "Hi, kids!" she called. She opened the driver-side door and ducked in. She sighed as she watched them struggle for the front-seat position. Rose won.

          She occupied her seat with a big grin and a glow about her face. Suzahara, on the other hand, sulked between the piled boxes of scattered paperwork in the back.

          Tokyo-3 wasn't really a busy place on a Tuesday. Most people were busy at work or at home cleaning.

          Pulling up to the little Gokuraku Ice Cream Shoppe, the three companions walked to the door, which made a small jingle as they entered.

          "Yeah, can I help you?"

          "Vanilla," Suzahara ordered.

          "A scoop of butterscotch and one of rocky road, please," Rose chirped.

          "I'll take a Sunday. Strawberry syrup. Go heavy on the chocolate sprinkles." Ritsuko obviously had an appetite. She paid the man and the trio sat under one of the umbrellas outside the shop.

          "Good thing its summer vacation, huh, Miss Ritsuko?" The blonde woman gave Suzahara a questioning look as she stuck the plastic spoon into her mouth.

          "He means," Rose paused to lick her ice cream, "that two kids at an ice cream shop on a _Tuesday_ would look pretty questionable."

          "Yeah, I guess it would," she chuckled. She say a brown-haired head go by and suddenly wondered how Maya, her former protégée, was doing. She'd have to call her later.

* * *

          "… but I'll have to trouble you one last time. I've been growing melons; I'd like you to water them for me. Shinji knows where they are." The tinny recorded voice played over the answering machine. Commander Misato Katsuragi didn't exactly know why she had kept the tape with Kaji's farewell on it, but here she was, listening to it again.

          To tell the truth, she _had_ watered the melons. She even won second place in a garden contest she had entered.

          The floor in her office was littered with beer cans. The only other time she could remember being this drunk was when her marriage had ended.

* * *

          Shinji Ikari stood hand-in-hand with Rei Ayanami in the desolate cemetery. He stared at the thin grave-marker:

Ikari Gendou 

1984-2036

          For some strange reason, he thought he should tell his father about him and Rei. He was never really very close to his father in life, but he felt that late was better than never.

          The thought of Yui Ikari was already put to rest in his mind. He had visited his mother's grave about an hour ago.

          "Maybe now he can rest in peace," Shinji said, almost to himself.

          "Yes, maybe he can."

          They turned and headed back for the tall man's car. Climbing in, they drove silently away. The sky was already turning orange, and there was a beautiful spot to watch the sunset. they had known since they were children.

          Rei Ayanami was sitting in the lap of Shinji Ikari, his arms around her waist. As they sat, the colors of the sky; orange, red, purple; were all involved in an intricate dance of maniacal proportions. Rei looked back to the eyes of her escort.

          "It seems only a few years we all sat here; you, Asuka, and I."

          "Yes," he answered smiling. "I think we should go home now. Suzahara and Rose might start to wonder about us."

* * *

          Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sat in the dormitory commons holding her head in both hands. Rose and Suzahara were bustling about her, seemingly busy.

          "I told you if you ate too fast you'd freeze your brain!" Rose scolded the older woman.

          "It was starting to melt!" She took the two aspirin Suzahara held out to her without water.

* * *

          Misato Katsuragi walked into the commons briskly, seemingly skipping steps she usually took.

          Her mood had been lightened somewhat from the afternoon sunshine and three pots of coffee. Finally sober, her mood dampened when she realized that there was still business to attend to. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight of her blonde co-worker doubled over, her head between her knees. The commander jerked her thumb toward the scientist and asked the children:

          "What's wrong with her?"

          "She ate her ice cream too fast," they both answered in unison. "Froze her brain." Misato couldn't hide her giggle this time. "What's so funny?" again in unison.

          "You two remind me of your parents," she giggled again. "They had to go through synchronization drills, too. It was a rather peculiar Angel attack." The two pilots could feel their cheeks burning.

          "Where's Missy?" Suzahara sounded confused. "I thought you wanted us all here at six thirty?"

          "She's overseeing production and repairs of unit zero. I told her she could take a breather, but she insists on having it done by tomorrow." Ritsuko Akagi picked her head up from between her legs and pushed her disheveled hair out of her face. "She seems to want it done for—" a hand covered her mouth.

          "Wait 'til Shinji and Rei get back," Misato hissed through her teeth.

          Before Ritsuko could bite the palm of her assailant, the two people in question arrived through the door, still hand-in-hand.

          "Sorry we're late," Shinji apologized. "It was a beautiful sunset." Asuka Langely Sohryu walked in at that same moment.

          "Uh-huh. _Sure_, Lover Boy." Shinji retorted smartly and they started a verbal feud. Embarrassed, their offspring slunk off into a corner.

          After the fight broke and a thorough scolding, Misato put on the same face Gendou Ikari had worn as a permanent mask.

          "I suppose you're all wondering why I called this meeting on your off-day?" Five heads bobbed in agreement. "Well, since the Fifth Child is no longer useable—" Rei flinched. It was just like _him_ talking. "—we've had to find a replacement. We figured that another girl would be easier to reconfigure the system for than a boy, so, there you go." Then to Suzahara, "Sorry, boyo. It's only logical, right?"

          "Yeah, I suppose so."

          "Good. She'll be here tomorrow. So all of you get a good night's sleep."

* * *

          Suzahara woke sweaty from a fitful sleep. _That dream,_ though he. _What does it mean?_

          His father hardly ever went near the dormitories anymore, so he had shacked up with Rose and Asuka. He hated being alone.

          "Can't sleep, either?" The voice came from across the room. It took him a minute to realize where he was, and then turned to face Rose.

          "No, it's just… It's nothing."

          "Aw," she got up and sat next to him, hugging her knees to her breast. "There's something bothering you. You can tell me." She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and with her right hand she nestled his. "C'mon, Suzah! Don't you trust me?"

          "It's not that I don't trust. It's just that—" the dream flashed in his mind, causing him to jerk his head back. "It's just bad dreams."

          "Oh," said the counselor. "What kind of bad dreams?"

          As Suzahara told her of the Beast of the Darkness and the young woman, Rose McNash held him close to her, knowing that her physical presence would reassure him and let him know he's not alone. She knew also that she liked him a lot, and living with him had only proved that. She kept wondering what he would say.

          "And then it stops. I've never gotten any farther than that."

          "Well," Rose the consultant put on her matter-of-fact tone, "I think what you need is to stop worrying so much and learn to relax. Bad dreams are simple matters of too much stress."

          The boy looked up at her, "Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure if I can do that, but I'll try."

          Meaning to bring her lips down on his, Rose thought better of it and lightly kissed his cheek. She pulled him up by the arm. "Well, as long as we're up, let's hit the fridge!"

* * *

          Six a.m. Three children and five adults stood at the door of Nerv Central Dogma waiting for the Eighth Child to arrive. Misato N. Katsuragi stepped forward as the royal blue van pulled into the driveway on one of the screens.

          "She's here."


	8. Love, War, and an Unfamiliar Ceiling

Chapter Eight

Love, War, and an Unfamiliar Ceiling 

          "She's here," Missy Katsuragi said, staring at the monitor attached to the security camera outside.

          A small figure stepped out of the van and looked around. It would only be a few minutes until the twists and turns brought her to where the others were waiting.

          The door opened—ksssh—and a figure all decked out in pink walked through it.

          "Bonjour, mes amis! Je m'appelle Hasuki Hijiiri! It's a pleasure to be meeting you all."

          "French?" Rose McNash turned to the commander. "You hired a _French_ girl? Why does she have a Japanese name?"

          "Tu es ne intelligent pas, non? I was born in Japan, but I only lived here for six months. Besides, you are from Germany, non? What give you the right to question me?"

          "Due glina blüte hixe! How dare you say that to me!"

          "Ladies, ladies," Ritsuko Akagi stepped between them. After they calmed down, she started, "Now, if you're going to insult each other, at _least_ do it in a language we can all understand. I'm not saying its right to do so, but then at least we can scold you properly."

          "Yes, ma'am, Dr. Akagi," both girls apologized.

          "Ritsuko," Misato called, "you should've been a mother." At this statement the blonde woman froze with a sheepish pink-colored blush on her face.

          "Whiskers is the only child I nee," she huffed. She dearly loved her calico, and she sometimes _did_ act like its mother. Meanwhile, both girls had started arguing in different languages again. After about two minutes of not understanding each other, they flew seamlessly into Japanese.

          "And furthermore," Hasuki Hijiiri, finished, "you are an arrogant, egotistical, egocentric, stuck-up snot-nosed brat!" Rose grew red.

          "Damn you…" she couldn't think of anything else to say. They just stood there; hands clenched at their sides, teeth as so, sparks flying between their eyes.

          Pulling them far away from each other, Misato and Ritsuko traded exhausted looks. _This won't be easy,_ was what it said.

          Later that evening, Misato and Ritsuko were talking with Sarah, the new technician mechanic.

          "Is there any explanation why the Angel has laid dormant for so long?" Misato Katsuragi was bent over the young girl's shoulder, one hand on the back of the chair for support.

          "The only thing I can think of is that it spends an abundance of energy during battle, and that it regains it slowly. From my guess, we have about another three weeks to prepare."

          "You might want to double-check that with the MAGI," Ritsuko was almost a mirror image of the purple-haired woman standing opposite her. "We can never be _too_ sure." She looked down at the black-haired woman and smiled, remembering Maya Ibuki.

          Commander Misato Katsuragi straightened out and yawned.

          "Well, I think its time to turn in now. You two should go, too. I've seen enough sleep in the both of you to make the Sandman fall asleep." She walked off, the automatic door closing three seconds behind her.

          As soon as they were sure she was gone, Ritsuko Akagi and Sarah Ryu shared a kiss before they headed off to their respective rooms.

* * *

          As this was happening, Suzahara Ikari and Rose McNash were preparing for bed themselves.

            "Suzah!" Rose called out from the bathroom. "Would you be a dear and get me a pair of underwear? I forgot them on my way in." A familiar routine. The boy got up, headed to the dresser, pulled out a pair of panties, and stuck his arm through a crack in the door.

            Acting upon reflex, his head snapped up to the side when an object entered his field of vision. He made a small squeaky sound when he realized what it was.

            The German girl's leg was propped upon the toilet, bare of everything but a few drops of water. She slipped one foot into the light-yellow underwear and switched feet. Pulling them up all the way, she turned to grab her shirt. Suzahara quickly closed the door before he saw anything more.

            Slumping down on his sleeping mat, the young Ikari wiped the sweat from his brow. _I can't believe I almost saw her—_his thoughts were broken by their inspiration leaving the bathroom. Rose sat down next to him. Finally finding the right words, she opened her mouth for her long-contemplated speech.

            "Suzah, do you think I'm loveable?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Do you think that y—that someone could love me?"

            Thinking he was catching on, he switched attitudes. "It's only been about seven weeks since she died. Give me a few more days, ok? I know that I can't mope around forever, but it's hard to forget."

            "Right," she said quietly.

            "I've always felt like I could enjoy being with you, but Cleo just happened to be a quicker draw. Well," he was resettling his attitude again. "Tomorrow's another big day. Good-night, Rose." He hugged her and nestled under his blanket.

            He was asleep before he could hear her small "good-night" or her small sobs.

* * *

            Four faces were on the screen in the computer room. It was two weeks to zero hour.

            Coming out of the tubes, the four pilots received their status. Ritsuko still showed no mercy.

            "Suzahara, your sync. ratio's gone up three points, but it could still be higher.

            "Rose, your mind must not be focused. You've dropped to six points below Suzahara.

            "Missy, you've stayed just about the same. You spend too much time working on these things.

            "Hasuki, you're at sixty-seven percent. That's good, but not good enough. Now you all go get dressed."

            Hasuki Hijiiri jumped into the locker room and pushed the button to loosen her pink-and-blue plug suit. She snorted.

            "I don't know why they make us wear these things! They're so clingy. Well," she said, poking the pink bow on her chest, "at least _mine's_ fashionable." She flipped her strawberry-blonde hair (she dyed it pink, later, and cut it short) and hooked it behind her ears.

            Rose looked at her own plain plug suit and chuckled. _Hasuki's doesn't even match her Eva,_ she thought. _But then again,_ she glanced at Suzahara's white one laying on the changing bench, _neither does Suzah's._

Meanwhile, Missy Katsuragi was folding her sky-blue suit in a neat little square. She didn't really care if it matched her black-and-gold Evangelion because she loved the bright colors of the world. She calmly walked out to go re-triple-check the repairs on unit zero.

            Suzahara Ikari painstakingly managed to keep his modesty in check as he hid behind a bathroom stall. He had never really liked being seen without clothes on, even when he was a small boy. He walked out dressed in a white button-up collar shirt and blue jeans.

            It was really amazing how the two children (Suzah and Rose) had taken after their parents; Suzahara in his dress and Rose in the fact that she wore her plug suit "ears" around everywhere.

* * *

            Twelve days to zero hour. 1:45 a.m.

            The dream had returned, and Ikari tossed about wildly. He woke up screaming, glistening with perspiration. Before he remembered where he was, Suzahara stared at an unfamiliar ceiling.

            "This isn't home."

            "No," said Asuka Langley Sohryu, who had been holding him tight since halfway through the scream. "Its not home. Oh, baby, I know its hard. We're not that much different, you and I. My mother died when I was very young, too."

* * *

            Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Shinji Ikari roused his son from a fitful sleep.

            "Wake up, Suzahara!" The speaker's eyes were bloodshot.

            "Dad? Dad! Were've you been?"

            "Look, I know its been a while since I saw you, but I went back home for a chance to think. I felt Elizabeth—your mother—calling for me. I think its time for you to know this. Your mother didn't' die in a car accident."


	9. Confessions

Hey, everybody! Me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones, although I admit I was quite bored and running out of ideas here. This explains what happened to the missing parents of Rose and Suzahara mostly. I know its rather cliché, but I did my best.

Chapter Nine

Confessions 

            _15 years ago_

            Elizabeth Ikari sat in the prototype entry plug. She waved at her husband and son on the screen. Eight-month-old Suzahara Ikari giggled at his mother's smiling face glowing on the monitor.

            Major Misato Katsuragi gave the go-ahead for the test run of the adult-sized entry plug to begin. Things went well to begin with. Unit one's sync ratio with the woman was high and steady.

            Twenty minutes into the test the entry plug was ejected.

            "What the hell?" was the most common phrase in the control room. Fingers started flying over keyboards as the technicians searched for the reason. Maya Ibuki would retire shortly after the incident. Shinji Ikari stood, holding tiny Suzahara, staring into the white-grey room, wanting to scream but not able to find his voice.

            "Terren?" Maya called as Terren McNash, late husband of Asuka Langley Sohryu, dashed towards the door to the White Room, as he called it. He ran over to where the entry plug had crashed into the floor.

            "Liz? C'mon, girl. You have your boy to think about now, and Shinji." His deep voice was heard over the speakers. He was pulling at the locks when a large purple hand seized him.

            Unit one pulled his arm back and threw Terren McNash into the west wall, his ribs piercing his lungs and heart as they broke. Back in Tokyo-2, Asuka went into labor. Sixteen hours later, the daughter he would never see was born.

            The Evangelion picked up the plug and snapped it in half. It slid the contents into its left hand: yellow liquid, computer components, and a young woman. Elizabeth Ikari coughed as the giant hand holding her tightened inot a fist around her.

            Shinji Ikari watched his wife go limp as the last breath of life was taken from her. The thesis of a cruel angel rang.

            Turning to face the fresh widower, the monstrous Eva lifted its right hand and snapped his dead wife's head off. Shinji Ikari turned, took three steps, handed his child to a brave (although rather inept) employee, and was thoroughly sick. The umbilical cord had fallen off the metal giant.

            "Thirty seconds until unit one's battery is spent," someone called. "Twenty-five… twenty… fifteen… ten… five… Evangelion unit one has ceased function." Shinji gathered his strength to look at the room where all the carnage had taken place and felt like being sick again.

            Inside Terren's White Room, the berserk machine had sensed its last moments of conscious movement and positioned itself for the grand finale. It stood, legs spread apart, pointing and glaring down at the eldest of the present Ikari family.

* * *

            _Asuka Sohryu's apartment_

            Shinji Ikari finished his story, glad that he did. Suzahara looked sullenly at him.

            "So that means Rose's dad died trying to save _my_ mom? Does she know?"

            "No. And its not your place to tell her," Shinji Ikari sounded snappier than he had wanted to. "Her mother will tell her when she's ready." And with that, Shinji son of Gendou Ikari ran away from his son, Rei Ayanami, and himself. Suzahara heard from his father only once more on his birthday ten years later. He received an apology letter written in his father's rough script saying that he was fine and sorry for running out on him, and that he was never very good at confrontations.


	10. You are you, and I am me

As it must in everything, this is where the battle between the body and the mind takes place. I hope that those of you who like this story like this chapter as much as the others.

 - Terren

Chapter Ten

You are you, and

I am me 

_Asuka,_

            _I've gone to escape the haunting memories of the past. Make fun of me, but remember that I was never sturdy under pressure. (Actually, I'd prefer it if you did.)I haven't left without thinking things through, though. I leave Suzahara in your care. I know he's in safe hands with you._ He also left the account number and password to his bank account in case Suzahara should need it.

            Ten days to zero hour.

            Ever since the leaving of his father, Suzahara Ikari was like an empty shell. Most of the time he just lay in his room.

            "Suzahra?" Asuka tapped on his door. When he didn't reply for a few minutes she continued, "There's a harmonics test in ninety minutes. C'mon, get up."

            "What's the use?" His first sign of life in two days. "Cleo's dead, my father's gone, my mom's dead. I have nothing. Just leave me alone."

            **Is that really what you think?** nagged his subconscious. **Or are you just afraid of ending up like your father? Useless, pathetic, scared—is that how you want to be remembered?**

            _Shut up,_ he sounded weak to himself.      

            **I can't. I live inside you. I _am_ you. You can't get rid of me that easily.**

            _Damn you; get away from me!_ Suzahara squeezed his eyes shut, only to give the voice a face: his father.

            **Why do you do this to yourself, son?**

            _Why not? I've lost everything. You, Cleo, Mom—_

            **None of those were your fault. None of those change who _you_ are, Suzahara. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong because it's better than letting other people be hurt by it! **As the voice spoke, the image changed. His grandfather, Gendou Ikari, stood in front of him now.

            **You're just like your father. You have no purpose here. Why do you even bother?** The figure pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

            _Because I am the pilot of Evangelion Unit One._

            **Then act like it!** Misato Katsuragi stood before him to judge. **The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders. You can't run from your fears forever. Even if you do—**

            **—they'll find you again.** The voice chose Ritsuko Akagi as its mouth this time. **Running hardly ever makes anything better, but most often times makes them worse.** The blonde scientist began to distort into a smaller, leaner figure; it had brown hair.

            _W-who are you?_ Suzahara questioned the figure.

            **I am you,** the figure lifted its head, showing large, brown eyes.

            _No—no, that can't be!_

            **Why not?**

            _Because,_ I'm _me!_

            **Then you are correct, because I am not a—**

            **Coward!** Cleopatra Whely-Ayanami scolded. **You're a coward, Suzahara! I though I loved you, but now I know that I could never love someone as weak as you.** She turned and started to walk away. Ikari snapped out of his dream. He looked at his watch; fifteen minutes 'til the harmonics test began. He'd be late, but at least he'd be there.

* * *

            Asuka Langely Sohryu was nibbling on her thumbnail. Shinji had left his son in her keep, and she felt like she was failing him. She could not stand failure. She looked up at a disgruntled Misato Katsuragi, commander of Nerv and operations director, glaring at the computer screen. Suzahara burst in the door.

            "And _what_ do you think gives you the right to be here?" Misato asked as the commander.

            "Because," the boy was breathing heavily, "I am the pilot of the Evangelion. Because I am the son of an Ikari, grandson of the former commander of this branch of Nerv, and I don't want to disrespect him. But mostly," he looked towards the monitor, "because I've found a reason to live again. Rose!" he grabbed the microphone and said again, "Rose! If you can hear me: I'm willing to give you a chance. I like you, and I think you're very loveable." Green eyes opened on the screen.


	11. Preparations

Absolutely the shortest chapter I've posted yet! Chapter Eleven Preparations 

            Kensuke Aida, freelance geographer in Tokyo-1, was on the phone with Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi. He was busily flipping through his maps and charts.

            "Well," he started, "I'd say that the best spot for hiding something that big would be at the northeast end of the Nagashiru Mountains. You could also try the mouth of the Akuma River."

            "What about the Shiyru Valley?" Ritsuko puzzled over the holomaps on the screen.

            "That's a very good deduction, Miss Akagi, but think about it: all that makes that a 'valley' is a wall of sand that's fifteen ° at its greatest decline. There really is no place to hide or even blend in for something of that size."

            Commander Katsuragi smiled wide and simply said, "He's good, huh?"


	12. Revealed

Chapter Twelve

Revealed

            Hasuki Hijiiri stood up and started to towel her naked body. She dropped the towel on the shower bench and turned to retrieve her clothes when she saw Rose McNash wide-eyed.

            "Y-y-y… T-t-t…" she couldn't find the words. Hasuki swished her tail as Blink-182 played on the oldies station. Her cat ears twitched up.

            "Ears, too?"

            The fluorescent light glistened off the arms and shoulders of the most recent pilot. She blinked twice and giggled.

            "I knew I couldn't hide it for long," she pulled her panties on as she said this, tucking her tail into a hole cut out the back. "I suppose you're wondering how I've hidden it for this long, non?"

            Rose nodded.

            "Like this—" she tucked the extension into the groove made by the muscles on her back. "But that doesn't control the little convulsions." She took out a worn-down roll of duct tape and wrapped a piece around her stomach just about her navel and circumferencing her well-shaped breasts.

            "That lets me get away with not wearing a bra, too. The ears I lay down flat and brush my hair over." The young French girl demonstrated this with deft motions of her pink and white brush.

* * *

            Sarah Ryu watched the counter with its bright yellow LED digital numbers click down, now: 09 days: 06 hours: 23 minutes. That's how long it was until the Angel resurfaced. A red semi-circle ran on the in- and outside of a coffee cup—Red Magma Number Sixteen lipstick. Every few seconds a recurring "damn!" rang out.

            "Why haven't they found it yet? Something _that_ big couldn't be too difficult to find!" She rested her head in one hand. Fingers, the nails bright red tinted, squeezed her shoulder and she spun around to the blonde figure motioning her through the doorway of her small office.

* * *

            08:21:16

            Again Suzahara woke in a terror-sweat. Again, the image of his mother reaching out for him stuck in his head. But, unlike before, he woke up to the sleeping Rose McNash, her steady breathing like a lullaby. Fifteen minutes later, he was lulled back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

            One week to zero hour.

            "The tests show great improvement for both Suzah and Hasuki. They've both gone up five points," Dr. Akagi handed the printouts to her commander. The woman in charge glanced approvingly at the red, blue, and green lines that danced progressively upward.

            "Good. Very good." To the children, "Ok, kids. We're all done. You can go now." The four kids ran off in the direction of the locker rooms, happy for it to have finally finished.

            In the locker room, a great bustle among the Evangelion pilots was at hand.

            "Hey, Miss Isolation," Rose McNash addressed Missy Katsuragi. "Would you like to come with Suzah, Hasuki and I to the ice cream parlor? I think it'd be good for you to get out. You're looking a bit pale."

            "Sure." Everyone looked at her with more than a little bit of surprise on their faces. She had grown into an introvert over the time they had all gotten to know each other. "Mom keeps nagging me to get out more, too."

            So to the ice cream parlor they went; Suzahara and Rose holding hands followed closely by Hasuki and Missy.

* * *

            06:16:02

            Ritsuko Akagi held Sarah Ryu in her arms as they sat watching their favorite soap opera. The black-haired computer technician was sobbing into a crumpled tissue.

            "I can't believe Jimmy was having an affair on Racheal! I mean… they were the perfect couple!"

            The blonde kissed the young woman's forehead, "Don't worry, Sweetie. Things look rocky between him and Jenny, anyway. I give it a month before he goes crawling back to Racheal." The Ph.D. kissed the raven-headed and they fell onto the couch, the television show forgotten.


End file.
